


Godparents

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James asked Sirius a very sirius question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godparents

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize.

Godmother.

James gestured Remus and Sirius into the room, holding baby Harry. Sirius immediately tried to convince James to let him hold the baby, but James wasn't having it.

"Sirius, we have a very important question to ask you. Lilly and I thought about it for a very, very long time."

Sirius perked up, sure he was going to be asked what he thought he was going to be asked and had been waiting to be asked for the last nine months.

"Will you be Harry's Godmother?"

The ecstatic cry of yes nearly got out of Sirius's throat before he processed the question and his train of thought derailed, rolled down a hill, fell off a cliff and exploded into fiery wreckage. "Godmother?"

"Well, we figure that, since you and Remy live together and go everywhere together, you're probably a couple. Don't worry, we don't mind. Lily thinks it's cute, and I'm happy you could find happiness together. But, if you're a couple, then we figured with you and Remus, then you were more likely to be the submissive woman, because, well, you act like it. So we thought you could be the godmother and Remus could be the godfather." James explained with a grin.

Remus' grin widened as Sirius fainted. He pulled out a pouch and Lilly took their winnings. James, meanwhile, laughed.


End file.
